


sweeter than i thought

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crepe Date, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, ShuAke Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ShuAke Week 2019 Day One:Firsts|LastsBoyfriend.Boyfriend.No matter how many times Akira repeated this word in his head like a mantra, he still had a hard time believing it. It was hard to believe that he was holding hands with teen idol Goro Akechi.__________________Or where Goro and Akira go on their first date.





	sweeter than i thought

“I still can’t believe these glasses are fake.” His boyfriend pouted as they walked down the busy streets of Shibuya.

Boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

No matter how many times Akira repeated this word in his head like a mantra, he still had a hard time believing it. It was hard to believe that he was holding hands with teen idol Goro Akechi. 

“It’s a fashion statement, detective. I’m sure you know something about that.” Akira teased, his eyes bare of their usual barrier.

The aforementioned detective was currently in what the two of them dubbed “incognito mode”. Akira had somehow managed to convince him to go out in public once more using his genius ‘Kurusu Akira’ disguise.

Glasses? Check.

Unruly hair? Check.

Goro had never looked so unassuming; something that was very much needed for his outing with Akira. After a cautious cementation of their relationship, they both desired to spend time together outside of Leblanc. It’s not like they ever had trouble _before_ dating, but it felt a lot more dangerous now that it was official. Like somehow, even if the two of them didn’t do anything remotely romantic or intimate, somehow somebody would just look at the teen celebrity and _know_. Akira knew that it was irrational, but the disguise helped quell both of their concerns.

He couldn’t lie though, his boyfriend still looked perfect even behind his chaotic locks.

Goro-who had been leading the way- came to a stop and broke Akira from his musings. “Here we are! This place has the best crêpes in all of Tokyo.”

He actually recognized it. “Oh, this place.” He said with a bit of surprise in his voice.

“Hm? Have you ever been?” His boyfriend asked, wine eyes meeting slate ones.

“I came here with Ann before one of her photo shoots once. I didn’t get a chance to have anything, though.” He replied. Goro’s expression brightened into a soft smile, and Akira’s heart slammed into overdrive.

“Well this will be a first, then.” Goro said softly. “I’ll go order for us.” 

A few moments later he returned with two pastries filled with light cream and various berries. “I hope you like strawberries.” Goro said as they walked towards the nearest bench.

Akira bit into his dessert and felt the sweet lightness of the cream and chocolate on his tongue; the flavor of the berries seeped into his taste buds and he felt bliss. 

He smiled back at Goro, “It’s perfect.” Akira felt their fingers lace together once more and his chest oozed with warmth.

Turning to look at his boyfriend, he saw a bright face focused only on devouring the dessert in front of him. Sunlight glistened from behind him as it began to set; it fell across his untamed locks and bounced off his reddened cheeks, making him look like something heavenly.

When Goro finally turned to see Akira staring, he smirked a bit, “Is there something you need?”

“You have a little bit of cream on your face.” Akira replied.

Goro, ever the self-conscious one, widened his eyes and blinked at the other boy. “What-? Where?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it for you.” Akira said as he leaned in to cross the distance and meet Akechi’s waiting lips on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This is just something short and sweet...I appreciate feedback <3
> 
> also if you want me find me my Twitter is @laevxtein


End file.
